


Deactivate

by guiltyaschanged



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Ninja, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged
Summary: They've outlived their friends, and left an important legacy behind. Zane and Pixal decide to deactivate.
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 20





	Deactivate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Usually I write Ducktales stories (and will continue to do so), but I've decided to take a crack at Ninjago - one of the first shows I ever watched!  
> I'm not sure if I'll be writing more Ninjago or not. This idea just popped into my head.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

The dawn of a new Ninjago had arrived. And it had all been thanks to the ninja.

They would forever be remembered as the brave and loyal protectors of Ninjago, relentlessly fighting every threat thrown at the city. 

Though they never really ‘retired’ from their adventures, the team did eventually settle down. And they’d successfully trained a new generation of defenders. 

The legacy of the ninja had been immortalized in history, even though they were all gone now. 

Well, not everyone. Zane and Pixal still remained. As nindroids, they had outlived all of their friends. Even Lloyd, who had had Oni blood. 

While the pair could have easily continued to exist and serve Ninjago for many years to come, they just couldn’t bring themselves to do it.

Perhaps their feelings were only coded 1s and 0s, but that fact didn’t make their emotions any less real. 

The truth of it was that their closest friends had all passed. And now they had no one but each other to reflect on the glory of the past. 

It seemed that the world had moved on beyond the previous elemental masters, and made way for the new ones. Of course, Zane and Pixal could have proceeded to train the new generations for a long time. Centuries even, since the core that powered each of them was somehow limitless. 

But it didn’t feel right.

The two nindroids loved each other. But having just each other wasn’t enough. They had loved their friends, too, just in a different way.

So, Zane and Pixal came to a decision. It was time for them to go. 

The ninja had left a legacy of students. Their very own children had trained in the ways of Spinjitzu, making their parents proud. Ninjago would still have it’s heroes. 

After a tearful day of goodbyes from those they would be leaving behind, Zane and Pixal made their way to the underground base. They were about to close themselves off when they heard a familiar voice.

“What are you doing in there?” It was Echo Zane, peeking in through the doorway.

Zane and Pixal were thankful he had come now, since they hadn’t been able to find him earlier. The copper nindroid was much more functional now, and had been for years, faithfully assisting the ninjas. 

“We are going to deactivate,” Pixal told him gently. Zane put a hand on his clone’s shoulder. 

“Deactivate?” Echo squeaked. “Like Nya and Jay?”

Echo Zane had been heartbroken (in his own special way) over the passing of the couple. They had been the ones to find him first, after all. 

“Yes. Though it is different for us, as nindroids,” Zane explained. 

“Why? Are you leaving for good?” Echo tipped his head. 

“We have fulfilled our purpose,” Zane smiled.

“You don’t need us anymore,” Pixal added. 

Echo Zane looked away for a moment, deeply contemplating. It was a scientific marvel to see the amount of emotions that passed over his face.

“I will miss you,” Echo spoke at last, leaning in to hug Zane and Pixal. 

“And we you,” they both replied simultaneously. Echo’s mechanical footsteps slowly faded away, leaving the nindroids alone.

Together, they powered on the mainframe and unraveled two cords. With a suction-like  _ pop _ , the tubes were inserted into the back of their hard drives. 

Zane reached out for Pixal’s hands. The room was rather dim, and the only light emanating between them was the soft glow of their blue and green eyes.

“Thank you for always being there,” Zane told her passionately. 

“And thank you. I believe we have fulfilled the wishes of our creators,” Pixal replied fondly.

“I love you, Pixal.”

“I love you, Zane.” 

The nindroids embraced each other for a few perfect seconds. They could practically feel the sparking electricity of their shared hearts, split apart decades ago. 

Seconds passed, seconds that they could see tick by. There was an internal clock inside of both of them, only serving as a further reminder that their time was about to end.

“Are you ready?” Pixal murmured.

“Ready,” said Zane.

Together they pushed a button on the mainframe. A countdown for three seconds was triggered.

_ “Three. . .” _

Zane and Pixal looked into each other’s eyes for one last moment.

_ “Two. . .” _

They stopped holding hands.

_ “One. . .” _

The lights of the nindroid’s eyes faded, and their robotic bodies slumped. The cores inside of each of them had now been rendered expired.

Zane and Pixal were gone now too, along with their friends. Yet their bodies still remained in the little room. Powered down and dead.

The mainframe’s voice said one last thing before leaving the two alone.

_ “Successfully deactivated.” _


End file.
